The present invention relates to a multifunctional guitar stand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multifunctional guitar stand which can receive a guitar, a microphone, and a music rest.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional guitar stand has a lower rod 91 and three legs 96 connected by a four-way joint 97. An upper rod 94 is inserted in the lower rod 91. A U-shaped upper fork 95 extends from an upper end of the upper rod 94. A transverse pipe 93 is connected to the lower rod 91. A U-shaped lower fork 92 is inserted in the transverse pipe 93. Since the upper rod 94 is inserted in the lower rod 91 only, the upper rod 94 and the lower rod 91 are not fastened tightly. The upper rod 94 may fall down after a long period of usage. Furthermore, the upper rod 94 and the U-shaped upper fork 95 will occupy a large room while transporting.